


Boyfriend's Duty

by Cynorca



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Free! Eternal Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynorca/pseuds/Cynorca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short, how Sousuke and Haruka spends a summer day together as a couple.</p><p>In slightly longer, Sousuke finds Haru is really awkward in relationship and decides to set some regulations so Haru can learn to start depending on his boyfriend more, and then applies these rules in their summer holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Satsuki19 for the beta-reading! I grossly love you <3

What a rare day lately to find the Nanase household not in its usual empty state, especially after the only son of the rarely seen husband and wife is finishing the last 4 years of his education in an university in Tokyo, winning a scout for his talent in swimming. But today, in the middle of summer where the weather is incredibly hot, Haruka Nanase is in the house. He has been there since the past few days, enjoying the last bit of his summer holiday before returning back to Tokyo in autumn, which usually will come in the next 3 weeks, although the thought seems too hopeful now. The sun is literally boiling the town and seems like it will stay like that for eternity.

All doors and windows are open, wishing they will invite a bit of wind to come inside and cooling the house. The only electric fan in the house is not really effective fighting against the terrible heat. He already brought a plastic pool with him (along with a fresh watermelon) when he decided to give Haru a visit today. They filled it with water and he cooled down his leg while Haru dominated 3/4 of the space for his body, since it's water and he's Haru. It was fun for 15 minutes before the cool water gradually turns lukewarm.

Now the plastic pool is hanging lifeless along with Haru's laundry, drying to crisp thanks to the summer heat. Meanwhile Haru is in the kitchen, cutting the watermelon as dessert to help their body to cooling down. The agenda somehow turns to be Nanase + Yamazaki Against The Nature today, with them trying to fight such terrible heat and keeping their body dehydrate enough to easily sweating again in the next minutes.

Sousuke visits him in daily basis since his first foot step on the bus stop a week ago, doing what Sousuke mentions as 'boyfriend's duty'. Or maybe he just has that much of free time since it's holiday. But it's nice to have him near anyway, with Makoto stays in Tokyo because a miscommunication in his part time schedule and the Iwatobi Swim Club now busy with regional tournament.

Nagisa and Rei only able to give him a short visit to say hi now and then. Sometimes they invite Haru (and Sousuke, if he happens to be there when Rei and Nagisa comes) to the school and let him swim in the school's pool before other teachers (except Miho-chan) find out. Today is an exception for they have scheduled a joint training with other high school outside the town. For Haru's first summer after spending 5 months since spring far from Iwatobi, it's kind of quiet.

Quiet. And hot. Haru can feel how much body heat doubled up with Sousuke is finally bored with laying down on the tatami, doing nothing, and now decides to rest his chin on top of his shoulder.

"Get off. It's hot."

Doing the exact opposite of the short order, Sousuke silently wraps his arm around Haru.

Haru places down the knife and glares to Sousuke. His face voices a silent  _are you kidding me?_  and hopes it will translated well to Sousuke's brain because his boyfriend can be as dense as a rock sometimes. Not to mention, it takes a long time to practice non-verbal with them not really in the same wave length, although Makoto gives him a short guidebook, some kind of pocket dictionary to translate Haru's silent treatment.

"You're taking too long to cut the watermelon. It's boring, and your house is hot as hell."

"...."

"Turn the air conditioner on."

"Not until 10 PM."

"Stingy."

"Who pay the bills?"

The argument ends. The hot air in the kitchen is almost unbearable, and Sousuke thinks it's a good sign to give in and make his body temperature doesn't go any higher as a priority. So he decides to gives some space for Haru and sneak a piece of watermelon or two to his mouth. The coolness spreads fast inside his mouth and throat, bless the fruit. Oh, and since he's a good boyfriend....

"Haru."

"...."

"Open your mouth."

Haru shifts his view from the knife and watermelon on his hand to the piece of the same fruit between Sousuke's finger.

"...No, thanks."

"Can you appreciate the boyfriend's duty once in your lifetime?"

"I can eat by myself."

The next second, Haru struggles as Sousuke clamps him between his huge arm, one hand opens his mouth and another hands try to push a watermelon to his throat.

"OI, HOUHUGE!'

"Just...—open...!"

"I hav a nife inf hy hanf, igiot--"

"Oh, come on, Haru—"

"I saif I gon't wang hoo!"

"Geez, Nanase—just eat—FUCK! You little sh—...! Did you just bite me?" Sousuke pulls and wags his hand away while Haru eats the sweet watermelon with a sour look on his face.  _It's YOUR fault._

"This is the first time in my life I've ever seen someone looks so annoyed to be fed."

Haruka ignores and stays in silent as he finish cutting the last part of watermelon, and divides it on 2 different plates.

Sousuke sighes. Haru is not really good with affection, especially if it comes from Sousuke—he seems fine with Makoto doting him like a mother hen to a little chicken. Well not really positively accepting, Sousuke still sees him glaring and looks annoyed when Makoto is checking on him and vice versa. Or maybe Haru's just tired and choose to deal with it.

But his condition is different than Makoto. He goes to a different college and not easily around him. Their communication seems like more one-way, especially with Sousuke lacks the ability to become a psychic and guess what's in Haru's mind, so Haru not answering is quiet a problem. The only thing he can do is keep on pestering Haru. It's hard yet effective, but Sousuke doesn't want to rely on that strategy for the rest of his life. Pestering makes him feels like a less whiny, much bigger and more muscular version of Nagisa. Which is not a fine mental image.

While Makoto, now his personal advisor, siding with Haru of course, said that Haru's mutism tendency is now less worrying than before thanks to Sousuke. But Sousuke is not satisfied to the point his life goal this summer is improve his relationship with Haru with LESS Makoto involved in it.

"Stay. I'll share this one to Makoto's house." Says Haru flatly and takes the orange plate with him. Sousuke gives a grunt as response, bringing the blue plate to the living room, places it on the table and set himself on the floor.

He can hear the sounds of the front door slides open before close again. Waiting for Haru too come back, he bites another watermelon and decides to sightseeing to the cupboard on the living room, the only interesting object in the whole house. Sousuke has looked at the cupboard for a dozen time already, as no more thing is fun to see in the gloomy and plain old house.

 _Just like Haru, always looks so gloomy and plain_ , he thinks as he scans all Haruka's entire 18 years life in lines of photographs.

The cupboard also enshrines all of Haruka's achievements in swimming (whether they're placed on the cupboard by someone as uncompetitive as Haruka himself is questionable), dominated by freestyle and medley relay, since Haru is a weirdo who dislikes to swim in other style except free. Now to think about it—Sousuke never see that guy swims anything except free... neither he know if the silent man _can_ swim in other style....

He notices the last 2 trophies at the end of the lines, the first is a honorable certificate for his achievement a year ago at the last tournament in their high school senior year. The last and the most recent one is a silver medal for freestyle, dated not so long ago in early summer this year. And talks about competitive swimming, Sousuke unconsciously touch his right shoulder. And that's when Haruka's quiet voice bring him back to earth.

"...Is it hurt?"

Sousuke's startled, turns his head to the voice and moves his hand away from his shoulder.

"Nah," Sousuke shakes his head, "it's just... a habit."

Haruka stares at him without an expression to be read or a voice to be clued.

"It's fine, really." Assures Sousuke with a small smile. "I still can escort you to swim at the sea tomorrow."

Haru's face back to the default sour expression again. "Don't ask you to."

"I want to. And you still owe me a bite, fish-freak." Sousuke raises his bitten right fingers in the air.

"What are you, 5?"

"Says someone who bites me first."

"You start it."

"And you reacts so oddly hostile towards it."

"It's ridiculous."

"Your hand is occupied with a knife, I help you eat."

"I can eat by myself once I finish cutting the watermelon."

"That's why I said there's boyfriend's duty."

"What the hell are you talking about, Yamazaki—"

"I already said it on the phone last month, Nanase. Boyfriend's duty."

"I never accept the terms and conditions."

"How can I know you didn't accept when you don't even speak?!"

"Whatever."

"Ugh, fish-freak."

"Muscled-brain. Your fault."

"YOUR fault."

"...."

"...."

Both parties are staring at each other with the same frowns on their face, it’s Haru who turns his head away first, staring at the tatami right beside him, mumbling....

"...Sorryforyourfinger."

Sousuke stares at Haru in disbelief. "Excuse me?  _'Sousuke, you fucker'_?"

"No." Groans Haru, now speaks louder, "I said sorry. For your finger."

Sousuke is still staring at Haru, before closes his eyes and says, "kiss me first, I'll forgive you."

Now it's Haru's face who looks at him in disbelief, "...you're really 5, aren't you?"

"Damage compensation, Haru."

"Your finger is not even scratched."

Sousuke sighs. "Geez, stingy....” But he doesn’t give up, “fine, feed me back."

"...Okay, I'll find the rock and sands first."

"You little shit, with the watermelon."

Haru only stares at him for a good 3 seconds before takes a piece of watermelon and shoves it to Sousuke's mouth. "Here."

"Do it more sweetly, said 'say aa~'."

"...You're really pushing your luck."

"I'm a hopeful man."

Haru looks sullen before opens his mouth again, speaks flatly. "Say aaa...."

And much for Haruka's disbelief, Sousuke breaks a laugh.

"Hahaha—shit, I don't know it's gonna be this funny...! Hahaha—ah, sorry Haru... come on, don't be angry—I  said I'm sorry... Oi, Haru...."

 

*

 

"Say aaa...."

Sousuke chuckles at the flat voice second attempt, but apologize fast.

He opens his mouth, moves his body forward and take a mouthful of watermelon between Haru's finger, let his tongue licks the tip of the fingers for a moment.

Haruka looks incredibly annoyed, yet blushing hard to the tip of his ears.

 

*

 

The hot daylight now finally cooled down in the night. Sousuke can see Haru's back while he's sitting, facing his backyard and petting a stray cat laid down next to him.

"Thanks for the bathroom." Says Sousuke, breaks the silence and let Haru knows that he already finished taking a bath and now in the same room as him. No response of course, not even a flinch. But Sousuke still enters Haru's private space, sit right next to him.

"What are you looking at?"

Haru doesn't answer his question, so Sousuke tilts his head, try to see through his point of view, and see a lone fireflies flying up and low near the bushes.

"Huh, is it lost here?"

Agreeing with Sousuke, Haru finally replies. "Might be from the shrine up on the hill. But it's already a rare to find them there lately."

"I know a swamp near my and Rin's house that visited by fireflies every summer. Want to go there?"

"...I ask Rei and Nagisa."

Sousuke clicks his tongue, "private invitation only."

"Stingy."

Sousuke chuckles. Haruka turns his head at him, now looking at Sousuke who stares at the lost fireflies.

"Your hair's getting longer."

Sousuke turns back, hand now grazing through his hair. "Oh, really?"

Haru doesn't answer again. The stray cat now moves on top of his lap.

"Want to trim it?" Sousuke pushes his luck.

Seems like Haru is getting good playing deaf with Sousuke's _too much_ and _unreasonable_ demands, which, in Haru's case, is 90% of it.

Sousuke sighes and speaks in an unnatural pleading tone, "ah, I wonder how does it feel to be loved, for once..."

Haruka stares at him blankly.

Sousuke stares back smugly.

His face turns into a winning grin when Haru gets up silently --no mistake, must be to find the scissors.

The next minutes, Sousuke finds himself sitting comfortably facing the Nanase's household backyard, while the owner of the house now sits behind him, scissors on his right hand and comb on the other. The snip sounds blends with the summer cicadas.

"You know, there's a barbershop right down the hill." It's a rare for Haru to starts a conversation, and in Sousuke's case, 90% of them are complaints.

"Nah, it's free by you, right? Rin said you're good with this kind of thing."

"What a cheapskate, Yamazaki."

"No. But it's boyfriend's duty, your version."

"Never agreed with the terms and condition, though." Mumbles Haru.

"Come on, are we still going on it?"

Snip.

"AH—hey, what's that?" Sousuke moves a hand to the back of his head, checking, but Haru's hand moves faster and shoo the fingers away.

"Watch out, your fingers can be cut."

Sousuke can't help but sweat a little, "the last snip, it feels too close to my scalp."

"...."

"...."

"...It's just your feeling."

"Haru, you're not cutting a spot bald aren't you?"

"...."

"...Haru...?"

"...."

"Haru, _fuck you_."

"Hair always grows again."

"YOU REALLY DID IT?"

"I'm a swimmer, not a barber."

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

"No, I didn't!" Scowls Haru.

"Give me the scissors, now!" Yells Sousuke, now turns his back and try to grab the scissors, but Haru moves faster and dodges swiftly, creates 1 meter gap between him and Sousuke.

"Sousuke, you're talking nonsense."

"Come here, fish-freak. I think your hair needs a trim too." He smirks, and oh, how he loves the horror hints on Haru's flat face.

"Sousuke—"

"How about the bangs, Nanase? I'll cut it straight above your eyebrow, like Nito-- HEY, DON'T RUN!!"

 

*

 

"...Aargh, I can't believe you're really cut it bald." Groans Sousuke, staring at the reflection of the back of his head on the mirror.

"...You cut a spot bald at mine too." Retorts Haru short while sits on his bed. And as addition, Sousuke had tickled him to death for 5 minutes, his jaw feels almost dislocated from too much laughing.

"Your hair is longer than mine, you won't even notice the spot. My hair is shorter." Reminds Sousuke.

Both are somehow ends up in Haru's bedroom. Out of breath after playing a spontaneous hide and seek and wrestle and scissors included. The air conditioner is finally turned on, 2 hours faster despite its usual 10 PM - 6 AM schedule. And although Sousuke don't even look tired, Haru already takes a bath again after the super-exhausting and extra-sweating 15 minutes unscheduled exercise.

Haru looks at the clock on top of the wall and talks to Sousuke, "you'll miss your train soon."

"Yeah." Responses Sousuke, he gives one last sight of the almost visible bald spot at the back of his head, sighs, and then turns to Haru, moves closer before squats in front of Haru's knees.

Haru looks at him with an expression Sousuke translates as questioning.

"Hey, I still demand for my kiss, you know."

Haru maybe is too tired from the early chase game, he doesn't say anything but Sousuke somehow translates the narrow on his eyebrow as  _fuck you, Yamazaki._

"You're seriously stubborn for this."

Haru closes his eyes. "Feeding or kissing, you said."

"Well, I also said I'm a hopeful man, am I?"

Haru purses his lips.

"I'll let you eat whatever mackerel you want on our next date." Adds Sousuke softly and tempting.

There's a flicker on his eyes, the kind that shows up when Haru sees a pool or a baskin of water in general.... Well that one works quite well, thinks Sousuke, adds a mental 5 stars to point 6 in The Handbook of Haruka Nanase written by Makoto Tachibana. Owes the backstroke swimmer for this one, bless his soul.

Sousuke blames Haru for his taste that turns weirder day by day since he dates him (plus the samely weird tactics, strategies, tips and handbook to help him understanding Haru), but now he always love the way that eyes flicker with light, a hiding excitement beneath the poker expression. It's cute—well shit, now he uses the word  _cute_ in the same sentence with Haru and mackerel.

What a weird guy to be fallen in love with.

Maybe his words are really seducing or Haru is, indeed, according to Makoto, loves him anyway (it's not Sousuke's fault if he's easy to feel unloved with Haru's flat and expressionless treatment). Since right now Haru is moving his head lower to meet Sousuke's, pressing their forehead and whispers, "it's a promise."

Then, it's a kiss.

 

*

 

In short, Sousuke never catches his train that night.

In slightly longer, much to Haru's displease, or maybe not so displease, he stays over, taking over 3/4 of Haru's single bed. But Sousuke is a good free-lodger and also a good cooker, so he makes breakfast as an apology for making Haru can't feel his body from waist and below in the morning. On top of that, he sticks with his promise, and cooks a very delicious fried mackerel with pineapple.

 

* END *

 

* * *

**OMAKE**

> There' s a dialing tone before the call is answered.
> 
> "...'Ello? Whatizzit Sou'ske? It's still 5...."
> 
> "I need your help."
> 
> "...err I'm sure you said you want to stop depends on me about Haru after I give you The Handbook...?"
> 
> "Yes, but this is not included in The Handbook. I asked Rin and the answer is ridiculous."
> 
> "What is it?"
> 
> "Haru's favorite dish from mackerel and vegetables?"
> 
> "It's point 53. Mackerel and pineapple. Founded on our first summer training camp."
> 
> "...You're teaming up againts me with Rin, aren't you?"
> 
> "Sousuke, I'm one of the living witness of the event. Go ask Rei and Nagisa, if you don't believe me."
> 
> "...Mackerel. and pineapple."
> 
> "Yep."
> 
> "...Mackerel. and pineapple."
> 
> He hears a short Tachibana's trademark chuckles.
> 
> "Don't worry, the taste is not as ridiculous as the ingredients~ ...good luck, Sousuke!"
> 
> The calls ended.

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to a group of fangirls who calls themselves Nanase Defender Squad, in the last celebration of Nanase Haruka's birthday, the mackerel and pineapple actually taste pretty nice.
> 
> **I was invited and attended the party and I witness a plate of fried mackerel with pineapple as offering in front of Haru's birthday altar. And the girls ate it. Bless their soul (and tongue, and stomach).
> 
> (if you happen to read this and know how to tag AO3 user in beginning/end notes, please tell me how ;w;)


End file.
